


he loves his daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Non-Consensual Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s peter with a paci. that’s all you need to know.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	he loves his daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirasu_gohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu_gohan/gifts).



> context: we were shopping one day when we decided to look in the baby aisle of the supermarket—and somehow, that exact pacifier was one of the first things we saw. 
> 
> make of this what you will!

for @shirasu_gohan. your [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834892) is incredible, i hope you keep writing !! please accept this piece as a token of my admiration for you and as a ~little~ tb to that fateful supermarket trip :)


End file.
